Kurushitsuji A Different Story Ch5 Pt2
by Chocolate016
Summary: Part 1 of: Ciel And Sebastian's have a Christmas Eve together! Sebastian teaches Ciel a few things! Ciel is adjusting slowly to Sebastian's environment! Would that be a wise chose for Ciel? Lets us see together!


**Where We Last Left Off**

Ciel had his day with Sebastian! Yay! There were small problems that occurred but they managed to continue on with their plans.  
The moment they got out the door Ciel found out it was Christmas Eva. This seemed bothersome to Ciel, but it was brushed aside. Ciel and Sebastian went on with their day. Tanaka, the steward, was waiting outside dressed warmly. Sebastian had introduced the two and they were on their way. By the end of the day, Sebastian had worn Ciel out. Knowing Ciel, he shouted out in fustrastion and confusion. He was demanding an explanation Emidiatly ! In the end, Ciel had learned a lesson and the day was still young.

*Opens eyes and sees a blurry Sebastian looking down on him* "Mmm."

"You're up, Ciel."  
*Looking down on Ciel*

*Ciel blinks once or twice to clear his vision*  
"Where is this?"  
*Try's to get up while noticing his clothes and surrounding have changed*

*Sebastian helps sit him up and fix his pillow*  
". . . .We are at one of my houses. On the top floor. It's a place I always go to during the holidays."

"Ah!"  
*Remembers that it's Christmas Eva and worries*  
"Um. . ."  
*Notices Sebastian looking at him sadly*

*Slowly turns around*  
". . .Sorry."  
*Seastian whispers and then quickly walks toward the door*

*Ciel eyes slightly open*  
"Huh?"

*Sebastian opens the door*

"Hey! Wait a minute! I need to tell you-!"

*Sebastian leaves before any more words between them can be said*

*A minute later Hannah enters the room*

"Good Morning Master Ciel."  
*Bows with hands folded in front*

"Ah. Hannah!"  
*Ciel's face shows bright happiness*

*Hannah rises up from her bow and looks at Ciel Warmily*

*Ciel stares straight back!*  
"Um, Hannah, about today."

*Hanna looks concentrated on listening to Ciel*  
"Yes?"

*Ciel looks hesitant on speaking*  
"Well. You see. Todays Christmas Eva."

"Yes."

*Scraches his cheak lightly*  
"Well. Um. I need to get a gift for-"

*Slightly lowers her eyes in awareness*  
"Sir Sebastian has instructed me that you are to stay in the bed for the rest of the day."

*Ciel's face changes into slight shock and he begins to wine*  
"Eeh! The rest of the day? Why? The day is not over yet!"

". . . ."  
*Hannahs face returns to normal*

"Hannah?"

"Master Ciel. . .with do respect to Sir Sebastian and you. I am instructed ot keep you in this room. This is for your own good as well."

*Ciel keeps quiet to think*  
"You show no respect to me if you do not answer."  
*Looks Hannah dead in the eye and smirks*

"Master Ciel-"

"The day isn't over right? Sebastian promised to spend the whole day with me! Plus I still need to-"

"Master Ciel!"  
*Hannah's loud voice cuts him off*  
"Yhu need to stay here! No more outside for a little while!"

"Like Im trying to say! I cant! I still need to get a gift-"

"Sir Sebastian is busy so you'll have to got out together another time. "  
*Hannah cuts him off again*

"...No Way! I need to go before Christmas! Cant I go with yhu!?"

"Master Ciel!"  
*Pauses for a moment*  
"Doing that would dirty Sir Sebastian's pride!"

*Both become silent for one minute*

*Cross his arms together in front of his chest and turns his head away with eyes closed*  
"Oh, is that so."  
*Turns his eyes towards Hannah*  
"Then what kinda noble would break his word! That dirties his pride does it not!"

"Master Ciel-"

"So since it is already dirtied why not go ahead and take me outside!"

"Master Ciel-"

"Pleease Hannah! I really need to get a gift for my-"

"Not another word!"

"!"  
*Ciel is startled*

"You are instructed to stay in this room! Sir Sebastian has everything handled! Also, the day is nott over yet! Sir Sebastian's pride has not been dirtied! Please, just rest!

*Yells in anger*

*Ciel still trys to resist*  
"...His pride is already dirtied if I'm to stay in this room! I need to go out! It's important! Why can't I!? "  
*Closes his eyes tightly and clenched his hands*

*Hannah looks irritated but sad*  
"...Please understand. There are circumstances that can not be controlled. Plus. . ."  
*Looks at the edge of the bed to avoid Ciel's eyes*  
"Your body. . . .needs to rest."

*Opens his eyes in anger*  
"No! I'm fine!"  
*Pulls the sheet away and places his legs on the side of bed*  
"U-ugh!"

Master Ciel! *  
*Hurringly walks over to Ciel to place him back in bed*  
"Stay in bed! Can't you stay still!"

*Forcifuly moves his body away from Hannah*  
"I'm fine I said! I can move just fine!"  
*Painfuly moves his body out of bed and runs away from Hannah to the door*

*Hannah turns her head toward the door*  
"Master Ciel! Come Back! Don't leave this room!"

*Ciel hesitates for a second but quickly opens the door to leave in his night gown*

"Master Ciel!"  
*Hannah walks to the door quickly to find that Ciel had locked the door*

*Ciel is still by the door*  
"Sorry. Hannah."

*Hannah had her head down looking up with anger and her hands clench together shacking with fury*  
"Why Master Ciel. Why do this."

"I need to get a gift for-"

*Hannah angrily cuts him off*

"Please do not say another word about gifts. Not for her..."

"...So you do know its for-"

"Dont say it! ...Why?! Why for her!? She doesnt-"

*Holds her tounge and trys not to say no more*

*Ciel doesn't answer and runs off in the hall way*

*Hannah is left in silence*  
"It's that women's fault. Why cant you open your eyes, Ciel."  
*Bits down on her bottom lip as her eyes were slightly watery*

-In The Hallway-

*Ciel runs down the hallway while trying to figure out where he should go*

-I can't go outside like this and with no money. There's no way I would go to Sebastian. ...Mother is probably worried about me. I can't go home until I find out the truth...but I need to get her a Christmas gift, somehow!

"...Aah! I have no chose but to go to Sebastian."

*Ciel makes up his mind and searches for Sebastian*

-Urg~ So many hallways. Are all his houses big! Where is Sebastian's room?! -

*Notices there are beautiful painting of England, Japan, China, and many more places on the wall*

-Whats with all these paintings. Does he enjoy traveling so much.-

*Notices that there aren't any windows in the hallway and that it was quit gloomy for there to be lovely paintings*

-...-

*Ciel comes to the end of the hall and has three ways he could go. Left, right, or continue forward. He goes left.*

-10 Minutes Later-

"Aah! Where is he!?"  
*scratched head all over*  
"That damn guy! What's with this complicated house!"

-10 More minutes later of Ciel checking rooms and taking different routes-

*Huff huff* "  
Wh-where the hake can a man be in his own house?! Most of the doors where locked but he would t be...on the...same floor...as me...!"  
*Realizes he's been only looking around on the floor he resides in*  
"Aah! Really! Nobles are really something! Why can't he be on the top floor!"  
*Runs off to the stairs*

-On the first floor-

*Huff huff huff*  
"...More Hallways. Ugh~"  
*Starts walking forward quickly without noticing the windows and artifacts hung or placed around him*  
"I'm so sick of this! Why's is taking so...!"  
*Hears Sebastian's voice and other voices*  
-Finally!-  
*Follows the voices while running*  
-Wait till I find you!-  
*Huf huff huff huff*

*Breathing becomes difficult and legs give out on him as he leans on the hallway wall*  
"Wha! Why!?"  
*Legs slightly shiver*  
"My-"  
*Huffing loudly and shivering even more*  
"My- my legs. Whats goin on...? I can't- I cant breath!"  
*Looks at his hands and notices they are shaking and becoming sweaty*  
"My hands too...ow!"  
*Squints his eyes in pain has he grasps his fast pounding heart*  
"...! M-my body. I-it's weird."  
*Ciel senses that he is fearing something*  
"I-I can't breath~"  
*Slides to the floor with hands pressing down on his chest and eyes closed sightly in pain*  
-Ah. Sebastian should be near-  
*Opens eyes half way*  
"S-Sebastian! Se-...!"  
*Hears steps coming his way*  
"Se-Seba-stian!"  
*Eyes open wide trying to quickly see Sebastian*  
"Sebastian. Where- Where have...you been! I've been-  
*Shadow comes close and reveal someone who is not Sebastian*

*Ciel's body becomes pale and his eyes become clouded*  
"Wha- What are you...doin...!?"  
*Ciel's vision becomes blurry as he breaks out into a sweat*

*Alios appears looking down on Ciel with the smirk that he detests*  
"Good Evening, my little kitten."  
*Smirks*

*Huff huff huff huff Huff*  
"WHY! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"  
*Gripps his chest tightly as he trys not to pass out *

"Hmm~ Nice reaction, but how rude! Is that a way to act to your father!

*Ciel feels sick*

*Alios continues talking*  
"I've been looking for you all over and this is-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO'S FATHER!? DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP! GET- GET OUT!"  
*Cough cough cough huff huff wheeze wheeze*

*Moves in closer*  
"Wow Ciel, you don't look to good. Your shacking all over. Do you have a cold. What are they doin to you here?"  
*Smirks as he lower himself to Ciel*

"...! GET THE HELL AWAY! DIDNT YOU HEAR ME! YOU DIRT BAG!"

**To Be Continue**

**Note To The Readers:**

Hi you guys! Its been a long time since I last did a note to you guys! So Sorry about that! Ive been lazy on this story for a looong time! How massed up, but its the truth to my readers! I probably lost all my readers but I hope they come back and stay with me until the end! Ill work harder! Im already on the next chapter! Look forward to it please! x[


End file.
